Pre-molded lead-frame packages for a semiconductor structure, such as, for example, a silicon integrated circuit (IC), chip, or die, advantageously offer a small form factor. However, such packages typically have some drawbacks. For example, in such packages, the semiconductor structure is typically attached to a centrally located die attachment pad. Lead-frame fingers (which can also be referred to as lead-fingers) of the package are electronically isolated from, and mechanically connected to, the die attachment pad by a pre-molded material (e.g., an opaque epoxy) that is also used to provide pre-molded circumferential walls of the package. Bond wires are used to connect electrical terminals of the semiconductor structure to the lead-fingers. A mold material (e.g., a clear epoxy) is then used to encapsulate the top and sides of semiconductor structure and bond wires. However, the semiconductor structure and the lead-fingers have no, or limited, mechanical connection. Accordingly, relative motion between the semiconductor structure and the lead-fingers can occur, which can result in delamination of the mold material. Such relative motion can also result in broken and/or lifted wire bonds, thereby compromising wire bond integrity and the reliability of the packaged semiconductor device.